


roll like thunder, burn like stars

by hilourry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dirty Talk, Infidelity, Knotting, Light Bondage, M/M, Mpreg, Riding, Teacher-Student Relationship, bj, but not between harry and louis so, gagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-05 05:16:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4167360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hilourry/pseuds/hilourry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world where the hierarchy of society is omegas and they get to pick their alphas. Omega Louis really wants Professor Harry Styles as his alpha.</p>
            </blockquote>





	roll like thunder, burn like stars

“Did you grab your tea?” Ryan asks, fixing the collar on his shirt. Harry nods, lifting his mug in the air.

“Got it, babe,” he says, checking through his emails on his phone. Since he’s a literature professor, he’s always bombarded with mail from the university and students panicked about their grades. It’s only the second week of school, so the student messages are limited, but the messages from the dean about meeting with students and a start of a new year are plentiful. 

He sees an email from Louis Tomlinson, a senior in his final common core class. Even two weeks in, he knows he’s going to be an excellent student. He looked over his record and he’s got great grades and he’s very involved in the school. He’s a psychology major, but minoring in literature, which, okay, maybe Harry is already a bit fond of him for it.

Hi Professor Styles,

Just wondering if we could meet up during your office hours soon. I have a psychology research paper due and wanted someone to look over it for me for any grammatical issues. It would mean a lot to me! I’m swamped already, and being in my last year everything is so hectic. 

Thanks for the help in advance!  
Louis Tomlinson

Harry smiles because the email is so grown up. Most students are so rude in their emails, demanding extra credit with no greeting. Harry doesn’t like to fail kids, but sometimes they just don’t put the work in. Louis, he can tell, will not be one of those students.

“Something funny?” Ryan asks, adding sugar to his morning coffee in his travel mug.

“No, no, a student just emailed me. Needs my help with a paper. I just always like to be able to help kids out when they feel like they’re drowning in work,” Harry shrugs, tapping the reply icon.

Hey Louis,

I’d love to help you out. Come to my office right before class and I’ll help you however I can. Don’t stress too much, we’ll get through it.

Best regards,  
Professor Styles

“That’s nice. Listen, I’m late for work. Diana is on my ass about this next project. I’ll see you tonight,” he says, kissing Harry’s cheek and heading out the door. Harry grabs his own keys after grabbing his bag and heads out.

He pulls out of their long driveway of their fairly new home. The two of them have been married for a little over a year, and Ryan said he wanted to get out of Harry’s small flat so they could start a real family.

Harry’s happy, don’t get him wrong, but. Ryan’s a beta and Harry’s an alpha. There’s so much Harry’s missing out, and he’s adjusted, he has, but he can’t help but think about the downfalls. When he first found out he was an alpha, he couldn’t wait to find an omega to bond with. But then he realized he wasn’t really into girls, and unfortunately, male omegas were quite rare. Omegas get to choose who they want their alpha to be, and no one has ever wanted Harry, so he had to settle. He’d never be able to bond with Ryan, and his rut was always rough because he couldn’t knot Ryan. Since he wasn’t an omega, his body was capable of handling a knot, so Harry always had to knot outside of him, which ended up messy and unsatisfying. Sometimes, Ryan would leave the house and let Harry handle it by himself, not wanting to get hurt, even though that’s never happened before. Whatever. Harry is fine. 

Worst of all, he’ll never be able to get Ryan pregnant. Harry’s always wanted his own kids, and now they were planning to look into adoption…eventually. Harry didn’t want to believe he’d have to spend so much time trying to adopt a child that could potentially never be given to him. If things didn’t go well, he might end up childless, which terrifies him. He tries to push it to the back of his mind when he’s at work, though. He’s got his priorities set straight, and being a professor at Manchester University is a huge deal for him and it’s his life.

He gets into his office, the office that he loves. It’s a bit small, but he’s got a big window that overlooks the quad in the middle of campus, and now that the leaves have started to change, it’s gorgeous. He sets up his laptop on the dark wood desk, taking a sip of his tea and messing with his hair as he waits for it to boot up. He hears a knock on the door after he signs in and he gets up, opening it to find Louis. He smells so good, so sweet and he’s definitely an omega, and that’s dangerous territory. He wishes he could stop his sense of smell for a while, because his office is too small to deal with this overwhelming scent. 

“Hi, Professor,” Louis smiles warmly.

“Hey, Louis. Come in,” Harry says, stepping out of the way. Louis comes in and sits down, pulling out his own laptop.

“Thanks for meeting me. So, I’m working on my senior thesis and this is the first part of it. My topic is Bandura’s study about aggression. I mean, that’s not really what I need the help with, I planned out my whole project, but I just wanted you to check over the structure and stuff like that. I’ve got an internship set up for the summer and I just want to graduate with good grades so I can prove myself a bit,” Louis explains. Louis seems so confident in himself and his work, not shy and timid like some omegas. It’s so refreshing to see someone light up just by talking about their work. Louis has a lot of passion and it’s beautiful.

“That sounds great, Louis,” Harry smiles. “I’m glad I could help. Senior thesis already, eh? Almost done.”

“Yeah, ‘s crazy,” Louis agrees. “But I’m excited about it. I’ve got it all planned out.”

“You seem to have a good head on your shoulders.”

“I try. It’s going to be a lot of work, though. There’s a lot to hand in and stuff, writing and field work.”

“Well if you need any help,” Harry smiles kindly. “I’ll be here.”

“Thanks,” Louis smiles back. “That means a lot to me, actually. My advisor is sort of a hard ass and so many people make meetings with her. It’s impossible to get an appointment with her.”

“Well people don’t usually like to spend any extra time with me,” Harry grins. “So feel free to walk in. These can get boring. I’m here all by myself.”

“I’ll be stopping by,” Louis gives him a bit of a smirk. Harry sort of wants to kiss him.

Louis hands over his laptop to Harry and it gets quiet. He reads over it carefully, typing when necessary, and Louis sits patiently. 

“This looks great, Louis,” Harry says. “Just a couple words here and there, but the structure is great. It flows well and you’ve hit all the important parts.”

“Thank you,” Louis smiles brightly. “I’ve been working hard on it.”

“It shows.”

They talk for the entire hour. They talk about Louis’ student life, Harry’s teaching life, cafeteria food, internships, friendships, and just a little bit about Harry’s English class.

“Jesus, I didn’t see what time it is. We should get to my class,” Harry says, checking his watch.

“You’re right,” Louis says. “I wish we didn’t have to. I mean, I love your class, but this was a lot of fun.”

“Yeah,” Harry says without a second thought. “I mean, yeah, just stop by whenever.”

“Yeah,” Louis smiles, a bit on the flirty side, if Harry says so. “I think I will.”  
~  
Louis is a man of his word, as it turns out. He comes to all of Harry’s office hours, even if it’s just to talk about movies or TV shows. It turns out they both have a love of Homeland and Breaking Bad, and they both keep up with the X Factor more than they should. 

Louis is always shooting Harry emails about random things now, not even related to class, but Harry doesn’t mind. Things seem to be a bit flirty with each visit, and Harry knows that’s not okay. He knows he’s married and Louis is a student of his, and it’s so wrong, but. He sort of likes it.

“Yeah, so,” Louis shrugs. “Just me mum at home now with the girls until she can find a guy she actually trusts.”

“I’m sorry to hear that,” Harry says genuinely. Lately, their conversations have been much more personal and intimate, rather than fun and flirty. 

“It’s alright,” Louis shrugs. “So, uh, should probably get going.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Harry nods. “I can walk you to your car, though.”

“I’d like that,” Louis smiles. Harry packs up his stuff and the walk to the parking lot, discussing the new common core courses the university has installed for freshman. Louis thinks it’s a total waste and Harry agrees but says it seems to be important for the university.

“This is my car,” Harry says, stopping at his sensible Hyundai Santa Fe SUV, the car Ryan picked out for him, claiming it would be perfect for when they adopt. 

“I’m down the lot,” Louis informs him, rocking on his feet a little. “I’ll…see you tomorrow, I guess?”

“Yeah, I’ll be here.”

“Right, okay. See you,” Louis says, walking off. His hips sway a bit suggestively and Harry just knows that’s on purpose. Louis is always so flirty and suggestive and gives Harry eyes that he can only consider fucking _bedroom_ eyes. It’s so distracting and so, so difficult to keep his eyes off. He huffs and gets into his car, trying to keep his thoughts clean. Of course, now is the perfect time for his car to stall. 

“Why today?” Harry groans, trying to start the engine again. “Sensible my arse!”

“Need help?” a voice calls, and Harry turns to see Louis in his car, the window rolled down. He’s grinning, of course, probably laughing at Harry’s misfortunate life. Harry sighs and sticks his head out of the window to look at Harry better.

“Doesn’t start.”

“I can drive you home,” Louis offers. “Call a mechanic on the way.”

Harry doesn’t really question how bad this could end because, well, he’s run out of options. Ryan should still be at the office and he doesn’t really want to wait here. 

“Yeah, alright, thanks,” Harry says, grabbing his things and getting out of the car, locking it. He gets into Louis’ car instead and before he has the chance to look for an mechanics number, Louis’ voice cuts in.

“My friend Zayn owns an auto body shop, give him a call instead. He’s cheaper than anyone else and he’ll get the job done properly. Tell him I sent you.”

“Oh, alright, thanks,” Harry says, dialing the number Louis feeds him. Zayn, Harry now knows, says he’ll take care of it and call him when it’s ready. “Seems like a nice guy.”

“Yeah,” Louis grins. “Been best mates since we were five. He’s an omega, too, so we have a lot in common.”

“So, uh,” Harry coughs awkwardly. “Do you…like being an omega?”

“It’s alright,” Louis shrugs with a smirk. “Sort of nice being so desirable and all. Heats are a bitch to get through without a mate, but I manage.”

“So, you aren’t bonded?”

“Nope, not yet. Still looking to see who I want, but I think I might have my eye on someone,” Louis says, clearly hinting, and giving Harry a smirk from the corner of his eye. Well, shit. “You bonded?”

“Uh, no, just married. He’s a beta, though,” Harry says and waits for Louis’ backlash.

“That’s unsatisfying,” Louis frowns. “Can’t knot him or knock him up or anything.”

“Yeah, well,” Harry shrugs noncommittally. “Was tired of waiting, I guess. We’re going to look into adoption instead of, you know, that.”

“Ah, I see,” Louis hums. Harry doesn’t really have anything to say to that. He should try to defend his marriage with Ryan, say something to prove it’s okay, but Harry isn’t exactly happy. He feels like he’s missing out on bonding with an omega, popping his knot inside of them and knocking them up. Louis would be the perfect one. But, okay, no, that’s wrong. He’s his professor. Except, in a few months, he won’t be anymore. He’ll graduate and won’t be a student at all.

Harry gives Louis directions to his place, but other than that, the ride is quiet. Louis fiddles with the radio and Harry fiddles with his fingers. 

“This one on the right is mine,” Harry points, and Louis pulls into the empty driveway.

“Other Mr. Styles isn’t home?” Louis asks, putting the car into park.

“No, he’s still at work. He’s an architect, he’s got a big project coming up,” Harry feels the need to explain. Louis hums, unimpressed. 

“Sounds like a busy job.”

“Sort of,” Harry shrugs. “Uh, you made this trip over here for me, do you wanna come inside? For tea or cookies or something?”

“Cookies?” Louis laughs. “Sounds like I’m 12 and just mowed your lawn.”

“It could use some mowing, if you’re offering,” Harry grins.

“I’m more expensive than cookies,” Louis flashing him a smirk. “But I wouldn’t mind tea.”

“Yeah, okay, sure.” Harry nods, feeling a bit jittery, but not in a bad way. Louis has his full attention right now. 

They get out of the car and walk to the front door, Harry fiddling with his keys to get it open. He lets Louis go first, closing the door behind them.

“This place is gorgeous,” Louis says in awe, looking around at the high ceilings and luxurious furniture. 

“Thank you, but I can’t take much credit for it. It’s mostly my husband’s doing,” Harry shrugs.

“Tell me about him,” Louis says, walking over to the couch and plopping down on it. Harry fidgets and sits next to him. 

“Well, his name is Ryan. Uh, I told you he’s an architect-“

“Yeah, but let’s talk more about how he’s a beta, and how you…” Louis looks him up and down and rubs his bicep. “are an alpha.”

Harry knows his face must be red, and he can already feel his cock perk up in interest of this omega. He’s absolutely gorgeous, and his pheromones have Harry’s body wanting.

“It must be hard,” Louis continues, still stroking his bicep. “Going through ruts without a good omega to take your knot. Doesn’t sound like much fun. I can’t imagine being married to someone who couldn’t knot me. Feels so…wonderful. No other feeling like it. And I can imagine it’s the same way for you. Nothing quite like knotting an omega, hmm?”

“No,” Harry breathes, trying to keep his voice from quivering. He has no idea what to do or say. His body is reacting so strongly to the omega, almost like when he can feel his rut coming. 

“I’m getting wet just thinking about it,” Louis whispers, like it’s the dirtiest secret. His free hand ghosts over the bulge in Harry’s pants, barely stroking it, and Harry’s hips jerk in response, making Louis close his fist around him.

“Ngh,” Harry gripes. 

“Mr. Styles,” Louis grins devilishly, giving him a firm squeeze. “I would love to feel this inside my nice, wet hole. Can I see it?”

“Louis,” Harry stutters, clenching his jaw.

“Can I have a peek?” Louis asks softly. Harry gives him a short nod, feeling like he’s no longer in control of his own body. Louis somehow snuck in and rewired his brain.

Louis’ small hands come to unbuckle Harry’s belt and zip open his fly. He yanks his briefs away so his cock can spring up and fall on his shirt. Louis’ mouth goes visibly slack, then grins wickedly.

“Oh, Mr. Styles, you can’t waste such a pretty cock on a beta,” Louis tsks. He takes Harry into his hand and pumps his slowly. “This needs to be used properly. Needs to fuck and knot an omega. This was made to reproduce lots and lots of babies.”

Harry groans at that. He’s always had a bit of a pregnancy kink, and thinking about Louis round and glowing with his baby makes his cock twitch. Louis is probably right, though; his cock needs an omega.

“How about we go up to your bedroom…and I show you what you’re missing out on?” Louis asks seductively, kissing behind Harry’s ear. Harry can’t do anything but nod. Omegas have full power over alphas most of the time. Sure, alphas have their “alpha voices”, but omegas have their own voices, and they can usually talk their way into getting anything they want. If Louis chooses Harry as his alpha, Harry can’t do much to change it. So, that might be a problem. Right now, though, all he’s concerned about is this omega pulling him off the couch and leading him upstairs. 

Harry pushes open his bedroom door, considering using the guest bedroom, but changing his mind. He gets some kind of strange pleasure out of it being the bedroom he shares with his husband. He’s so fucked. 

Louis pushes Harry onto the bed and straddles him quickly, taking charge. “Never been this slick before. Wanna feel how wet I am for you, Harry?”

“Yeah,” Harry croaks. Louis grins, pulling off his shirt. He leans down and kisses Harry fiercely, and Harry feels like every nerve in his body is on end. He’s never been kissed like this before.

“Louis,” he moans pitifully. “Wanna feel your slick.”

“Getting impatient?” Louis giggles. He unbuttons his own jeans and manages to get them off, tossing them off the bed. His cock bounces between his thick thighs and Louis sits right over Harry’s cock. Harry’s fingers instantly grip his cheeks and a finger snakes between them to feel the warm slick bubbling out quickly.

“Oh, fuck,” Harry growls. “You’re soaked.”

“I know,” Louis sighs dramatically. “Gonna need an alpha to get me off. And your cock is so nice.”

“Let me fuck you,” Harry begs, even though he’s pretty sure that’s what Louis has been wanting from the start. Louis just smiles sweetly at him and kisses him again. He unbuttons his shirt and exposes his chest, but leaves it on.

“I think button downs are so sexy on you,” Louis tells him, running his hands down his torso, feeling his abs flutter slightly under his touch. “Pants, though, I don’t like. These have to go.”

Louis takes those off next, leaving him with nothing but his shirt. The omega crawls back over his hips and grinds his ass down on Harry’s aching cock. Harry puts his hands back on Louis’ cheeks and presses his two index fingers inside his leaking hole, making Louis gasp. He pulls at his muscle gently, opening him up for his cock. 

“Love your long fingers,” Louis mumbles, leaning down to press his chest to Harry’s. “This where you and your beta fuck? Fuck right on this bed?”

“Yeah,” Harry nods. 

“So naughty,” Louis mouths at Harry’s collarbones. “Filthy.”

Harry fingers him quickly, desperate to get inside. Either way, Louis’ body will adjust to him. When he fucks Ryan, he has to take forever to finger him properly because as a beta, he won’t adjust, and it’ll just be pain. It’s such a hassle.

“’m good,” Louis says, sitting up as Harry pulls his fingers out. Louis is quick to hold Harry’s cock behind him and sink down onto it, whining softly. His soft, big t-shirt stays on his small frame, nearly covering his cock, if it weren’t sprung out from being hard. He rolls his hips down slowly, and Harry swears his eyes roll back in his head.

“Fucking tight,” Harry groans, trying not to come right then. 

“Oh, shit,” Louis moans, sounding like he’s on cloud nine. “You feel so good.”

“You’re so wet and tight,” Harry says, his chest rising and falling quickly.

“Yeah? Good, huh? Better than your beta?” Louis asks cheekily, starting to bounce up and down in a rhythm. “Can’t believe you’re doing this. If anyone found out about this you’d lose your job for fucking your student.”

It shouldn’t be hot. Why would losing his job be hot? It wouldn’t be; it would suck. But Louis is right. He’s a student, and Harry’s his professor. It’s completely wrong and awful and Harry has never wanted anything so bad in his life. 

“And you’re married. Your entire life could fall apart if someone found out about us,” Louis says, flicking his hair out of his face. “And yet you’re still doing it. Falling apart for an omega.”

“Jesus, Louis,” Harry gasps, trying to keep up.

“Don’t knot me, babe. Can’t knot me right now, kay? Ran out of birth control. Don’t wanna make a baby right now, yeah? Tell me when you’re gonna go, okay?” Louis says, sounding slightly out of breath. Harry’s mouth is unable to move, though. He stares at Louis’ middle and putting his hand over the cotton shirt, feeling soft skin. His mind is going crazy. He thinks about Louis in this same position, but with a pregnant belly and a mating mark on his neck. 

“Harry,” Louis says sternly. “With me? Gotta tell me when you’re ‘bout to knot. No babies right now. The Dean wouldn’t be happy to hear that I got knocked up with my professors pups.”

Harry loses himself at that. His hips jolt up and his knot pops, keeping Louis attached to him. Louis sighs heavily, running a hand through his fringe.

“Harry, jesus, a warning would have been nice.”

“’m sorry,” Harry mumbles. He puts his face in the crook of Louis’ neck and Louis wraps his arms around his neck. “sorry, sorry, sorry.”

“’s alright, love. You just got excited. It’s okay.”

“Haven’t knotted anyone in years,” Harry pants, feeling forceful waves of semen pumping into the omega. 

“Oh?” Louis asks, interested. “And who was that?”

“Girl in uni,” Harry says, arms around Louis’ torso. Louis plays with Harry’s hair as they wait for his knot to go down. “Wasn’t as good as this.”

“Yeah? Because ‘m a guy?”

“Yeah, but because you’re you.”

“Getting soppy with me,” Louis grins.

“Fuck, sorry I did that. I don’t know what came over me.”

“Ah, it’s alright,” Louis soothes, scratching at the hairs on the back of Harry’s neck. “I got you worked up, it’s partly my fault. You’re not used to my body or my scent or anything, either. That probably made a difference.”

“Yeah,” Harry agrees, panting against Louis’ skin. 

“’m sure it’s fine. We’ll just be more careful next time,” Louis shrugs.

“So…there will be a next time?” Harry asks a little sheepishly. Louis lets out a giggle and holds Harry’s face in his hands. He nuzzles their noses together and kisses him softly.

“Lots and lots of next times, babe.”  
~  
“Hi, Mr. Styles,” Louis greets, closing Harry’s office door behind him. “Busy?”

“Not for you,” Harry grins, leaning back in his chair. “What’s up?”

“I was just bored,” Louis shrugs, walking over and sitting in Harry’s lap. “Wanted to see what you were up to.”

“Grading exams, nothing exciting.”

“Hope your husband didn’t see this hickey I left,” Louis smirks, thumbing the mark on Harry’s neck. 

“Shit,” Harry’s eyes widen a bit. “I didn’t even see that.”

“I guess he didn’t either,” Louis says. “Whoops. Are you planning on…you know, leaving him?”

“Lou,” Harry sighs. “Let’s not ruin what we have right now.”

“I was just wondering,” Louis shrugs a bit sadly.

“Some day,” Harry promises, kissing him softly. “We’ll be together.”

“Okay,” Louis sighs, pressing his forehead against Harry’s. “Alright. Do you want to come over for dinner Friday night? I’ll make you something special?”

“Yeah, sure, I’d like that,” Harry smiles. “What time?”

“Sixish? Bring wine,” Louis grins. “Wine gets me a little…handsy.”

“Mm, I’ll bring two bottles, then,” Harry smirks, kissing him again.  
~  
Louis has a talent for driving Harry absolutely crazy, which is becoming increasingly inconvenient for him. He’ll send him dirty pictures when he’s in bed with his husband, or give him flirty looks during class, or write dirty notes on his papers and exams. He can’t stand it.

Louis did send him a text, though, a few weeks after their first time, telling him he took a pregnancy test and everything is fine, they’ll just have to be more careful from now on. 

They’ve been sneaking around whenever they could for the past two months, with very little suspicion from Ryan. He’s been away on business a lot, so Harry has had the house to himself a lot. It works out perfectly, because Louis has been coming over whenever he can.

Louis has Harry tied to the headboard, his hands above his head and a pair of lace panties Louis soiled with his slick shoved in his mouth, gagging him. He’s got a cock ring on his angry red cock, preventing him from coming, no matter how badly he wants to. 

“You’ve been so bad, haven’t you, honey?” Louis asks softly, sitting between Harry’s legs and giving his balls a thorough lick. “Fucking your student in the bed you share with your husband? So bad.”

He sucks Harry’s tip into his mouth, suckling it softly before pulling off. Harry watches him carefully, his stomach muscles twitching. Louis grins up at him.

“Such a big alpha cock,” Louis murmurs, pumping him slowly. “How do I fit you in my tight little hole?”

Louis sighs dramatically and sits up, straddling Harry’s waist and running his hands up and down his torso. “My hole is dripping right now, babe. You gonna knot me? You gonna fill my belly up with your come?”

He knows Harry loves when Louis talks dirty, loves to knot him and swell up his belly with come. So, Louis uses it to his advantage. He’s been taking his birth control pills to allow Harry to knot him, just to make him happy. Harry nods at him furiously, and Louis smirks. He sits up on his knees, slicking up Harry’s cock with lube behind him and rubbing it between his cheeks.

“Want my tight ass around your dick, babe?” Louis asks innocently, teasing his cock, grinding softly. Harry looks like he’s close to tears as he nods. Louis leans down to suck on his neck, leaving a nice bruise for his husband to wonder about. It’s not fair that Louis doesn’t get to have Harry to himself because of that stupid infertile beta. 

He lines Harry up and forces his hips down enough to get Harry’s cock to breach him. He moans happily, grinning wickedly at his professor. He sinks down slowly, needing to push his hips down slowly to accommodate his huge girth. 

“So big,” Louis whimpers, snuggling his cheeks against Harry’s balls. He puts his hand on his tummy and presses down, able to feel the pressure deep inside of him. “When I come, I’ll take off that cock ring, kay?”

Harry nods at him, watching him bounce up and down sensually. Louis knows he’s so much better than Ryan can ever be, and he wishes Harry would hurry up and realize that so they could mate. He has thoughts of Harry running to Louis, kissing him and telling him that it’s over, that he’s all his now, then taking him up to bed and mating him, maybe even knocking him up. That thought makes Louis cry out and come hotly all over Harry’s belly, completely untouched. 

He doesn’t say anything, but he lifts off of Harry long enough to pull off the cock ring before sitting back down. Harry moans, his abs twitching again. 

“Alright, c’mon and knot me,” Louis murmurs, fucking down onto his cock again. He’s sensitive, but he takes hold of his softening cock and pumps it, bringing himself to hardness again. Harry doesn’t even last a full minute before he bucks his hips and pops his knot, groaning. Louis falls against his chest, gently rubbing himself off on Harry’s stomach while he gets filled up, eventually whining and coming for a second time. 

He sits up on shaky knees, pulling the panties out of Harry’s mouth and kissing him. He can feel his stomach distend slightly with all the pressure and volume, but he adores it. 

“Want me to untie you?” Louis asks, kissing him again.

“Please,” Harry grins. Louis smiles, untying Harry’s hands and letting them fall to his waist. “You are so good.”

“So are you, tiger,” Louis grins, putting Harry’s hand on his belly and letting him feel it swell. “You’re gonna get me so good and pregnant one day, yeah?”

Harry hesitates slightly, but tries to smile at Louis. “Yeah. One day.”  
~  
They’ve been fooling around for eight months now. Louis is nearly done with his schooling, only having a little less than month before graduation. Harry still hasn’t left his husband yet though, and Louis thinks maybe he’s waiting for him to graduate. Or at least he hopes so.

Louis wanted to celebrate their eight months together by cooking Harry a nice dinner. These past eight months have been the happiest of his life. He’s so in love with Harry, loves how attentive Harry is to his needs. He’s always buying him nice gifts, just because he feels like it, and it makes Louis feel like a prince. He just wants to claim him, have him as his alpha. That would put the icing on the cake.

Louis leaves the door open and tells Harry to let himself in when he gets there. Harry is a few minutes late, but he finally comes in holding a bunch of while lilies in his hands, Louis’ favorite flowers.

“Happy….anniversary?” Harry says hesitantly, handing him the flowers.

“Yes, anniversary,” Louis scoffs and smiles. “We’ve been together for eight months. It’s an anniversary. And thank you, these are beautiful.”

He stands on his tiptoes to kiss Harry and then turns on his heels to put away the flowers in a vase. He grabs a bottle of red wine and hands it to Harry, who opens it without being asked. Trained well, he is. 

“So,” Louis says, putting the spaghetti out on the plates and putting them out on the table. “I wanted to talk to you about something.”

“Okay,” Harry says slowly. “Sure.”

He pours two glasses of wine for them and sits down across the table from Louis, waiting patiently. 

“Well,” Louis starts. “It’s been eight months and I’m graduating soon, yeah? So, after I graduate l… I’d like to mate with you. But we can’t really do that if you’re still married, so…” he trails off, assuming he’s being transparent enough for Harry to catch on.

“Louis,” Harry sighs. “I just don’t…I don’t know if this is the best time. Ryan’s going through a lot and you’re still in school.”

“What?” Louis asks, stunned. “I thought you wanted to do this, too. What’s so wrong with Ryan that you can’t leave him? You aren’t even happy with him! He’s not even what you want!”

“He’s got family issues going on,” Harry defends weakly. “I just don’t know if it’s the right time for me to spring a divorce on him.”

“Why do you care about him more than you care about me?” Louis asks sadly. “You always tell me you love me, that you want to be with me and be my alpha and leave your stupid beta. You keep saying it, and you haven’t done it.”

“I know, and I’m sorry,” Harry says. “But it’s…complicated. We’re married and have been for a while now. It’s more complicated than you think.”

“Get out,” Louis snaps. “Get out of my house. If you can’t leave a loveless marriage for me, then you obviously don’t love me very much, do you? I don’t mean as much to you as you mean to me. If that’s the case, I don’t want you here. Don’t string me along forever, because I’m not going to wait for you. I’m going to find a strong, courageous alpha that loves me and is willing to fight for me. That alpha obviously isn’t you. So get out.”

“Louis, c’mon, you can’t be serious about this!” Harry shouts. “You know I love you!”

“You don’t show it!” Louis shouts back. “Do you think I’m going to wait around forever for you to wait for the right time to divorce your husband? There is no right time to get a divorce, Harry! Divorces aren’t supposed to be a happy occasion! I’m not going to be some pathetic omega who clings to an alpha who won’t even mate him!”

“I will! I just need to take care of this first!” Harry snaps. 

“I said get out!” Louis screams. “Just get out!”

“Fine!”

Harry stands up and storms out, slamming the door behind him. Louis lets out a sob and throws a glass at the door. His stomach clenches with regret and anger, making him feel sick. He throws up nothing but the bile in his stomach and curls himself into bed immediately after. He doesn’t need Harry. He can do better than Harry, and he will do better than Harry. Fuck Harry.  
~  
When Louis figures out that he’s pregnant three weeks later, he’s not even surprised. He can pinpoint the exact moment it happened, and this is exactly what he was afraid of. He got lucky once, and he didn’t think he’d get so lucky this time around.

He was right.

_Okay, so, Louis sort of sucks at being an omega sometimes. He hasn’t picked up his suppressants in four days, and he ran out three days ago. He should really go get them before Harry comes over, but…Harry is distracting. So, oops._

_Louis is riding Harry, which he does quite often. He likes the position, and it’s a plus that he gets to have the control in it. But, much like their first time, Louis has instructed Harry to absolutely not knot him, and this time, he’s very serious about it. He doesn’t know how he didn’t get pregnant their first time, and he’s sure that if they do it again, he will, which can’t happen. At least, not yet._

_“Alright, babe, remember, tell me when you’re ‘bout to knot. You need to tell me. We gotta be really careful this time,” Louis says sternly, swiveling his hips._

_Harry doesn’t reply, and he really is quite a useless alpha sometimes. He rolls his eyes and grabs Harry’s chin with his hand, forcing them to lock eyes._

_“Harry, you with me? Gotta talk to me, yeah? Tell me when you’re close,” Louis instructs, which is a lost cause. Harry’s eyes cross as he moans and pops his knot suddenly inside of Louis. Louis nearly rips his throat out._

_“Harry! Jesus Christ! Again?! You fuckin’ animal, you can’t even give me a warning?!” Louis yells._

_“Oh god,” Harry mumbles, squeezing his eyes shut as he comes harshly._

_“If I could, I’d be storming out of here, but we’re bloody tied together by your stupid knot so I guess I can’t!” Louis shrieks. “You have zero self control!”_

_“’m sorry,” Harry finally slurs out. “Fuck, ‘m sorry.”_

_“You should be sorry! Twice you’ve done this! You have to bloody warn me before you go knotting me!”_

_“Lou, relax,” Harry says, coming back into himself. “I don’t think one knot is going to get you pregnant.”_

_“Yeah, but,” Louis sighs, running a hand through his hair. “We’ve already made this mistake once.”_

_“And we were fine,” Harry reminds him. “And you’re the one who keeps forgetting your suppressants. If you take them I can knot you all I want.”_

_“Don’t blame me,” Louis snaps. “It’s a pain in the arse remembering them all the time, and when I ran out of pills I forget to get more. You’re the one who just has to pull out! Your job isn’t that hard and you can’t even do it properly!”_

_“We’ll be fine,” Harry soothes. “Just one mistake.”_

_“Fine,” Louis sighs. “My stupid alpha.”_

_“My lazy omega.”_

_Louis grins and leans down to kiss him._

So, yeah, being pregnant didn’t really come as a big shock to him. But, he basically broke up with Harry. That’s an issue. He’s going to have to tell Harry, whether he likes it or not, because for one, Harry has every right to know about his child, and Louis doesn’t think that he can do this alone, if he’s honest. He deserves an alpha, his alpha, to be around for him and their baby. It’s only fair, really. Louis won’t be one of those omegas who hide babies from their alphas because they’re too afraid of what might happen. He’s going to tell Harry, no matter what the consequences. Harry needs to know. 

He doesn’t actually want to _tell_ Harry, is the thing. He’d like Harry to know, but without having to actually converse with him. That could get ugly and Louis doesn’t need the stress now that he’s with child. So, he’d rather do it in a more…subtle way.

He has a paper due for Harry’s class on Friday, and after he goes to the doctor on Wednesday, he’ll have a sonogram picture of their baby. He can just staple it on the back of his paper and call it a day. The ball will be in Harry’s court, and he can do what he wishes with the information. As long as Harry knows, that’s all Louis needs for peace of mind. Problem solved.  
~  
When Harry sees it, he nearly drops dead. He knew in the back of his mind there was always a possibility, but he never thought it would actually happen to them. Like, ever.

He’s in his living room at home, going through his students’ papers, and when he flips to the end of Louis’ paper, it’s there, stapled to the back. 

_Louis Tomlinson: 12 weeks_

Well, this changes things. This is a little bit of an issue. This throws a wrench into his life. Okay, shit.

He’s given Louis the space he deserves after their fight. It was pretty ugly, and Harry doesn’t want to piss him off any further. He wanted to talk to him after they’ve cooled off and had time to think, but he’s pretty sure this means they’re going to have to talk a lot sooner than he thought. 

He doesn’t know how he’s going to go about this. He doesn’t know how he can talk to Louis about something like this, especially after not talking for so long. He’s been pretty miserable about the whole thing, if he’s honest. Ryan is…not Louis, for one thing. He’s average. He’s fine, he is, but he’s not for Harry. They don’t belong together. They don’t make each other happy, not in the way a married couple should. Not in the way Louis makes Harry happy. 

Now, Louis is doing something for Harry that Ryan could never do; have his baby. If he didn’t love Louis before, he certainly does now. Harry fully knows he loves Louis, has for a while, and he hasn’t felt this strongly about Ryan in, well, ever. He wants Louis, needs Louis, and he’s going to figure out how to get him back. 

He’s going to have to leave Ryan, for starters. He should have done it a long time ago, realistically. Louis has asked about it countless times, and Harry always promises that he will, he should. It’s Louis’ call who he wants as a mate, that’s how it works. Louis is the omega, and if Louis wants Harry, he should get him. But Harry is very afraid of change sometimes, and it seems like so much would happen if he left Ryan. He has to go through a divorce, which he never planned to do. He doesn’t want to be one of those guys, but him and Ryan don’t even get along much, for Christ’s Sake. They don’t talk, they don’t touch, they don’t do anything together. It would make life so much easier if he just left.

So, that’s step one.

Step two: talk to Louis. That one is a bit harder.  
~  
“Louis, may I speak to you?” Harry asks after class, leaning on the edge of his desk. Louis hesitates when he hears that, suddenly feeling nervous about this. He didn’t really prepare what he would say to him. He hasn’t done much of anything besides sleep and eat, because that’s all he really can do. He’s cried a few times over it, but he’s willing to be strong for his baby. 

“Yes, Mr. Styles?” Louis asks, not even trying to sound sexy like he usually does when calling him by his last name. 

Harry watches everyone leave the room and then closes the door for privacy. He turns on his heels and walks closer to Louis. He visibly hesitates and clears his throat.

“I…saw the sonogram,” Harry murmurs. “12 weeks?”

“12 weeks,” Louis agrees softly. “Remember?”

Harry makes a noise of understanding at that. “Yes, I know exactly what day. My fault, I believe.”

“Well,” Louis says after a moment. “Not entirely. I forgot my suppressants…again.” 

“You told me not to do it and I did,” Harry argues. “I should have listened. I have no self control and I’m sorry.”

“Harry,” Louis sighs, taking one of Harry’s hands and putting it on his belly. “I’m not sorry about this. I’m so excited. You don’t…have to be apart of this, if you can’t. I’ll understand if you can’t, or if you don’t want to. But I’m going to do this with or without you. I just need you to know that.”

“I understand that,” Harry nods. “But I do want to be part of this. I’m actually heading to the lawyer after this. I’m getting the divorce papers. It’s official. And that means…that we can mate.”

“You’re leaving Ryan?” Louis asks, shocked. He never thought he’d see the day. “You’re really doing it? You aren’t lying?”

“I’m not lying,” Harry smiles a little. “I’m going to give them to him tonight.”

“You aren’t going to tell him about me, right?” Louis asks, suddenly worried about it. He doesn’t want Harry to get in trouble. He knows the rules against this kind of stuff.

“No, I’m not. I’m just going to tell him I don’t think this is going to work out with us, and leave it at that. He doesn’t talk to me much anymore. We never talk, actually. So why should I torture myself like this when I could be with you? When I could have you, my lovely, perfect omega who already smells so wonderful and pregnant.”

Harry noses at Louis’ neck and Louis sighs into it. He’s missed this so fucking much it hurts. This is exactly where he wants to be. There is no where else that would be better for him or this baby. It’s home.

“I have an ultra sound appointment in two weeks,” Louis sniffs, nearly in tears from how happy and overly emotional he is. “Do you want to come?”

“Louis,” Harry grins, holding his face in his hands. “I’m going to be at every single appointment holding your hand. Can’t get rid of me.”

“I don’t want to.”

“Better not,” Harry smirks, kissing him again. “Wanna grab lunch before I head off to the lawyer? My treat.”

“Sure,” Louis grins. “I’d like that a lot.”

Harry takes him to a small café where they sit in a secluded area away from each other. Louis is glad because he’s missed Harry and he’s glad to have him all to himself for a little while. 

“How have you been?” Harry asks.

“Lousy,” Louis answers honestly. “It’s hell without you. Actual hell. Does that sound clingy?”

“No,” Harry laughs. “Because it’s been hell on my part too.”

“Am I allowed to say that I’m glad?”

“I deserve that,” Harry laughs again. “I’ve missed you so much.”

“Me too,” Louis sighs. “I was convinced I had to try and get over you because you’d never come back to me.”

“I was going to. I just wanted you to have some time to yourself. I knew you were so mad at me and I didn’t want to upset you anymore than I did. I was gonna feel you out and see when you were ready to talk. But I’m glad this forced us to speak.”

“Yeah, me too. But we’ve got a lot to figure out. We’ve got a baby on the way.”

“Yeah, but we’ve got time. Once I get everything settled with Ryan, you’ll move in after graduation. We’ll mate after you give birth because it’s too dangerous to mate you when you’re pregnant. That’s our plan, okay?” Harry says. Louis is glad he seems so settled about this, so confident about it and level headed. Louis needs it. 

“Sounds really good,” Louis says quietly. “Thanks for having a plan. I’m so nervous and overwhelmed and nervous.”

“Don’t be,” Harry murmurs, squeezing his hand. “We’re going to get through this. We’re going to have a wonderful baby in our lives soon.”

“I can’t wait,” Louis answers honestly. “I’ve always wanted a baby.”

“You have no idea how happy I am about this, Louis. I never thought I’d be able to have this. I thought I’d never have my own kid. I thought I’d have to go through adoption and maybe wait years before I got one. Now…you’re going to give me one. Us one.”

“I am,” Louis grins. 

“Are we going to do a birthing class?” Harry asks. Louis nearly melts at that. Harry is concerned about them having a healthy, happy baby, even before it’s born. 

“Yeah, I’d like to. There’s a bunch of different ones, though. I’ll have to look into it.”

“I’ll help you do that,” Harry offers. Once we get you moved in we’ll focus on it.”

“How do you think Ryan is going to take it?”

“I’m not really sure,” Harry sighs. “I’m sure he’s going to be pissed, but like I said, we don’t talk much. I think he’d be a lot happier with someone else. We don’t click anymore. We both know that. He’ll probably be relieved, if anything.”

“Good,” Louis nods. “I hope you’re right.”  
~  
Harry isn’t right. Ryan is livid. 

“What the fuck are these? You want a _divorce_? Where is this coming from?” Ryan shouts. 

“What? I thought you wanted one, too,” Harry says, confused. “We don’t even…Ryan, when is the last time we had sex?”

Ryan looks down and shrugs. “I don’t know. We’ve been busy.”

“No, we’ve been disconnected. That’s the only reason. We don’t…want the same things, Ryan. I don’t think marrying a beta was a good idea. I need an omega. I need someone who I can mate and knot and get pregnant. Someone to help me with my ruts and just…you know. Alphas need omegas. This was never going to work, you know that,” Harry explains gently. “You can’t be that surprised.”

“Well I am!” Ryan yells. “You can’t be serious about this! We were going to adopt a baby!”

“Do you really want to have a baby grow up with parents like this? Parents who don’t even get along well? That would mess them up and they don’t deserve that. We should let the baby go to parents who love each other and their baby. We can’t give a baby a happy home.”

“What’s the real reason you’re doing this? Are you cheating on me?”

“No!” Harry shouts a little too loud. “I already told you why! Please just understand that I’m doing this for both of us. This is to make both of us happy.” 

“Fine. Then get out,” Ryan says simply.

“It’s my house,” Harry argues. “I bought the land and built the house.”

“Fine, then I’ll go,” Ryan shouts, stomping away upstairs to pack a bag. 

“You have to sign these first!” Harry calls. He sits down and groans, wanting this to be over as soon as possible. He just wants Louis to be sleeping in his bed, in his arms.  
~  
“Hello?” Louis answers the phone. 

“Hey, love. How are my babies doing?” Harry asks and Louis grins. 

“We’re good. What’s up?”

“He signed the papers. We did it. It’s over. Well, we have some stuff to finalize and all that, but he’s moving out. This means we can move you in, and we can finally be together properly. Okay?”

“Okay,” Louis smiles wide, unable to hold it back. “We can do this.”

“It’s going to be wonderful,” Harry says. “I can’t wait to have you here with me all the time. And we can even clean out the guest room and turn it into a nursery.”

“It’s not too early?”

“No, I don’t think so. We can start buying some stuff. It’s going to be so great.”

“I know it is,” Louis sighs, lying down on the bed and putting his hand over his nonexistent belly. 

“How are you feeling? Sick or anything? Tired?”

“A bit, yeah. Been vomiting, but I don’t think it’s too bad. The doctor said it should hopefully be ending soon, and I’ve been napping a lot, but that’s normal too, I guess. I’ve been doing my research.”

“That’s good, babe. I’m happy. I’ll do the same thing; maybe buy one of those books. I’d like to know exactly what you’re going through so I know how to help. Is there anything I can do for you now?”

“Not yet,” Louis smiles fondly. “We have to pick a birthing class eventually though. There’s a few different ones to choose from, the doctor gave me pamphlets.”

“We’ll look through them together. Want me to come over and keep you company tonight? Ryan is moving his stuff out now.”

“I’d like that a lot.”

“Want me to pick up some food for you? Pizza? Chinese?” Harry asks, grabbing his keys and wallet.

“I could go for mushroom and onion pizza,” Louis says, suddenly craving it.

“I’ll be there in a little while, babe.”

“Good,” Louis smiles. “I’ll be waiting.”

“I love you both,” Harry murmurs.

“I love you too.”  
~  
When Louis takes Harry to his doctor’s appointment two weeks later, Harry is so in love with someone he hasn’t even met yet. They get to hear the heartbeat, a lovely fast, strong heartbeat that Harry coos at. They won’t find out the sex for another two weeks or so, but Harry doesn’t care what it is. He’s just glad it’s happy.

Ryan has officially moved out, but their divorce won’t be finalized for another few weeks, unfortunately. Louis has been moved in, though, thanks to Harry, and he’ll be graduating in two weeks. He’s already got a small swell that Harry can’t resist touching and kissing, so Louis has resorted to baggy shirts, not wanting anyone to know he’s pregnant right now, not until after graduation. 

He’s loved every minute of living with Harry. He loves Harry’s arms around him, his lips on his body, his words waking him up in the morning. It’s what he’s always dreamed of and more. This is just what he wanted.

When graduation rolls around, Harry claps louder than he should for Louis, so proud of his boy for making it. He’s so smart and he’s going to do so well in life, Harry knows it. And their baby will follow in his footsteps. 

But after Louis and Harry are finally settled into their lives, Louis being close to six months pregnant, things seem to take a turn for the worse, thanks to Ryan.

Harry realizes that he must have seen the sonogram when they were at the lawyer’s office. He dropped his wallet, opening up on the floor with a picture of Louis in one side and an updated sonogram picture on the other. It’s honestly the only way he could have found out about it. Harry is fucked.

He’s called into the dean’s office, and when he walks in nervously, Louis is already sitting in a chair looking extremely put off. It’s a little past noon, which means he must have just had lunch, which then means it’s naptime for him and the baby. Louis needs his naptime, or else he’s cranky. Harry has learned that much. When he sees Harry he relaxes a bit, putting his hand over his growing belly and sighing.

“Can we please make this quick? I have a lot to get back to,” Louis says, and Harry is sure he’s referring to their bed to sleep. Harry instructed him to worry about work after having the baby, because he’d need to go on leave soon anyway, so he can start fresh when he’s ready, which Louis had no problems with. He’d much rather be home preparing for the baby.

“Please, sit, Mr. Styles,” Dean Grey instructs coldly. Harry sits and gives a nervous glance to Louis.

“May I ask what this is about? I was just in the middle of grading papers for my next class,” Harry says slowly. 

“It has come to my attention that you are having an affair with a student,” she says, glaring at him, then at Louis. “Which, as you know, is against school rules.”

“Objection,” Louis says loudly, pushing himself out of his chair and holding his lower back. “I’m now a graduate of this school. An alumni, actually. He’s no longer my professor.”

“Seeing as graduation was only two months and you’re well past your first trimester, I’d say this was happening well before,” she challenges. 

“Who says it’s his?” Louis snares. “How do you know that your sources are so accurate?”

“Well, they said that they saw Mr. Styles with a sonogram and a picture of you in his wallet.”

“Doesn’t necessarily make it his baby, does it?” Louis raises an eyebrow. “Maybe Mr. Styles is just that kind of an alpha, a true gentlemen. Maybe he doesn’t want me to go through this alone so he decided to step up. You have no idea what kind of relationship the two of us have, and it’s no longer any of your business. He’s not my professor, I’m not his student, and he’s free to have a relationship with who he wishes, as am I. Any other problems?”

Harry is blown away. Louis is _good_.

“Well, no, I suppose we didn’t think of that,” she murmurs, looking down hesitantly. “I’m sorry, he just sounded so certain…”

“Ex husbands tend to be that way,” Harry says, knowing good and well who did this. “Don’t you think he’d want to get me in trouble? He’s unreliable.” 

“I suppose that’s true,” she seems baffled. “I’m sorry I put you two through this inconvenience. You won’t be bothered by us again, I promise. Um, good luck with the baby?”

Louis smiles sweetly, as if nothing happened, and puts his hands happily over his belly. “Thank you, Dean Grey. Have a great rest of your day.”

He turns on his heels, giving Harry a wonderful mischievous smirk and waddles out of the room. Harry gives the dean a short wave before following after Louis.

“Holy shit!” Harry whispers, finally bursting into laughter. “I can’t believe that worked! How did you come up with that so quick?”

“Come up with what?” Louis asks innocently. “No one said this baby is yours.”

Harry’s face falls, and Louis giggles wildly before pulling him down for a kiss. “Don’t be daft, love. Only person I’ve had in a year. I wouldn’t carry anyone else’s baby but yours. I figured that was the best way to get out of it. They can’t prove how long we were together, as long as they stay out of our business, and Ryan can’t bother you anymore because you are officially a divorcee.” 

“That’s an awful word,” Harry laughs. “But it worked. You saved my arse in there.”

“I had to,” Louis shrugs. “Dragged you into this. I’m just so seductive, I guess.”

“You know you are. It’s what you’re best at.”

Louis just bats his eyelashes and smirks. “I know. Alright, well, I’m going to head home. It’s naptime, and baby girl is very tired, as is daddy.”

“Go sleep,” Harry instructs. “Need your rest. I’ll see you back at home in a little while and I’ll bring dinner.”

“Thanks, babe. Love you, have a good day.”

“Love you too,” Harry says, kissing him on the lips and then bending down to kiss his belly. He watches Louis waddle away holding his back and Harry adores him. He knows they’re going to be okay. He knows this is going to work.  
~  
“C’mon, Mia,” Louis whines pitifully. He’s hungry, he’s exhausted, and he’s got her vomit down his shirt. He doesn’t know what he needs more. “Please don’t cry, baby. I fed you, I changed your nappy, what else do you need? Sweetheart, please, let daddy sleep. Daddy wants to eat something, and smell nice, and finally sleep for a little while.”

She doesn’t seem to care about Louis’ needs, though. She continues to wail, and Louis bounces her against his chest. 

“Louis?” Harry comes in, looking tired himself, but at least he doesn’t smell like Louis does. “What’s going on?”

“I don’t know!” Louis sobs, finally letting it out. “She keeps crying and I don’t know why! She won’t stop! She’s broken!”

“Let me see,” Harry murmurs, taking her out of Louis’ arms and rocking her. She calms down almost instantly, which in turn makes Louis cry more.

“She doesn’t love me! She likes you more and she hates me! She hates her daddy!”

“No, Louis,” Harry sighs, cradling her carefully. “No, I think she likes how I smell. You smell like her vomit, and she probably wants to get away from it. But I just showered, and she must like how I smell so she’s calmer. It’s no big deal, love. Why don’t you go shower and take a nap? I’ll take care of her.”

“Are you sure?” Louis sniffs, feeling horribly overwhelmed by everything. 

“Of course. Go shower, go grab something to eat, go take a long nap. Mia and I will be just fine by ourselves. Daddy needs time to rest up and take care of himself, because that comes first. Can’t take care of Mia if he can’t take care of himself, right?” Harry soothes, and Louis nods slowly. 

“Okay, fine, if you’re sure about this.”

“I’m positive,” Harry smiles. “Mia and I are gonna stay in here and let daddy have some alone time. We’re going to have lots of fun!”

“Alright, I’m leaving now before I feel guilty,” Louis sighs, kissing Mia’s forehead. “Sorry daddy smells so bad. It’s sort of your fault, but I forgive you because you’re so cute. I promise next time I hold you I’ll smell much better.”

“Go,” Harry smiles, kissing him quickly. “Before I change my mind.”

“Yes, sir.”

Louis leaves the room, only looking back twice, and hops into the shower. It’s so much of a relief, finally feeling clean and one hundred times better. After his shower, he goes downstairs for a big bowl of cereal, not wanting to put any effort into cooking. After stuffing his face, he crawls into his warm, clean bed and falls asleep as soon as his head hits the pillow. 

He doesn’t know how long he sleeps for, but he doesn’t wake up until the sun is shining. He wakes up with a start, though, afraid that Mia is starving without him there to feed her or she’s sitting in her own poop. But the house is very quiet, very calm. He gets out of bed and checks Mia’s room instinctively, and she’s not crying at all. She’s sucking happily on her bottle while Harry holds her in the rocking chair, singing to her softly. 

“How long was I out?” Louis croaks, walking towards them and running his hand through Mia’s small tufts of brown hair on her soft head. 

“Long time. I think thirteen hours,” Harry says. “You were out like a light.”

“Jesus, you could have woken me.”

“Nah, didn’t have to. We had breast milk in the fridge and I can handle her for a while. We were fine. Do you feel better?”

“I feel like a new person,” Louis smiles. “I feel clean and refreshed and not starving anymore.”

“Well, we need to make sure that we don’t let it get that bad again. We need to make sure you get your rest and your nutrition and shower when needed. I’m here for you, Louis. She’s my daughter too. You aren’t alone in this. I don’t know why you try to be superman and handle it by yourself when I’m right here. Just take a step back and take time for yourself when you need it,” Harry explains, and Louis loves him so fucking much. 

“I don’t like to bother you, I don’t know,” Louis shrugs.

“Bother me?” Harry asks, shocked. “Shut up, Lou. It’s our baby. We both have a lot of work to do with her.”

“I know. I’m sorry. I won’t be stupid anymore,” Louis says. “Promise.”

“Good,” Harry smiles.  
~  
_Five years later_

“So, Dante has put people who betray others in the very last level of hell, and rapists and murders are higher up. What are our thoughts on that? That betrayal is a worse sin than murder or rape?” Louis asks his class. He’s standing in front of the white board, holding his eight-month pregnant belly. Now that Louis is settled into his job at the university, he and Harry decided to try for another baby. Mia is five now, and Louis thought it was about time to add to their family. And he somehow got talked into teaching a literature common core course for the first year students, while the rest of his classes are psychology courses.

“It’s bullshit,” Cory mumbles. 

“And why is that?” Louis asks. He’s probably one of the most chilled out professors on campus besides Harry. They both always get the best evaluations and all the students love them. Louis let’s them curse all they want; he just wants them to participate and enjoy learning.

“Because I would rather someone betray me than murder me. Like, you’re ending someone’s life. Their fate is in that person’s hands, and it’s unfair. That should be left to the hands of whoever’s up there,” Cory says.

“That’s a fair point. But if you were murdered, you wouldn’t know it. If you were betrayed, you’d be alive for that,” Louis contradicts. He presses his hand against his belly, feeling the baby kicking aggressively. He winces slightly.

“Are you alright, Professor Tomlinson?” one of his students asks.

“Yeah, sorry, I’m fine,” Louis gives a tight smile. “He’ll be coming soon, think he’s just anxious to get out. He’s feeling quite kicky.”

He’s only able to teach for another five minutes before his phone is ringing on his desk. He gives them an apologetic look and sees that it’s Harry. He knows Louis’ schedule like it’s his own name, and he’d never call if it weren’t an emergency.

“Sorry guys, this is my husband,” Louis says, answering the phone. “Hey, babe. Is everything alright? I’m teaching a class right now.”

“Yeah, I know. I’m taking Mia to the hospital,” he says, trying to sound calm but Louis can read Harry like a book.

“What do you mean the hospital?” Louis nearly shouts. “What’s wrong? What happened?”

“I don’t know,” Harry says meekly. “We were playing dolls and she was complaining about a pain in her stomach and it kept getting worse and before I could even get her to the hospital she was vomiting. I’ve never seen her like this, Lou, it’s bad.”

Louis can hear Harry crying, that little frustrated sob he makes when he’s trying really hard not to cry. “I’m going to leave right now, okay? I’ll be there as soon as I can, tell her daddy loves her so much. And I love you.”

“Yeah, I love you too. Drive safely.”

Louis ends the call and grabs his coat, packing his belongings. “My daughter is going to the hospital. I’m going to have to end class early today, so I’ll email you an assignment or something soon. Enjoy the rest of your day.”

He feels a contraction rip through him and he squeezes his eyes shut, moaning through it. Two of his students, Scott and Olivia are by his side quickly, each grabbing an arm.

“I think we should probably drive you. I don’t think you’re in any condition to be going alone,” Scott says. “You’re too stressed out.”

“I’m fine,” Louis sniffs. 

“Just let us take you, please. You shouldn’t be driving when you’re like this,” Olivia says soothingly. Louis is crying now, nodding his head. His students help him to the car and drive him to the hospital. Louis’ contractions are getting closer, and now he’s really worried. This is not the time for his son to make an appearance. 

They help him inside, each holding one of Louis’ hands. Honestly, this is probably inappropriate, but Louis has more important matters. They go up to the children’s ward of the hospital and Louis waddles to the front desk.

“I need…Mia Styles…’s my daughter…” Louis pants, another contractions coming. He squeezes their hands, letting out another moan of pain.

“Sir, are you okay?” the nurse asks.

“I just need to get to my daughter. She’s waiting for me,” Louis says. “Please.”

“It looks like you’re going into labor. I’m getting you a wheel chair,” she says quickly. He won’t argue with that. He needs to sit.

His students help him into it and the nurse wheels him into an empty room.

“No, no,” Louis shakes his head, clutching his stomach. “I need to see Mia first. He can wait.”

“Sir-“

“No, I have to see her,” Louis cries. “She needs her daddy!”

The nurse sighs and wheels him off to another room. Harry is by Mia’s bed, holding her hands in his and talking softly.

“Daddy’s gonna be here really soon, okay? He’s teaching a class, though, so we have to wait.”

“I want him now!” Mia sobs. She’s always had a strong connection with Louis, and Louis thinks it’s because he’s the one who carried her. He’s heard that usually causes a stronger bond between a parent and child, especially when they’re also fed from them. Mia is his baby.

“Mia, baby, I’m here, sweetheart,” Louis croaks, being pushed closer to his daughter.

“Daddy!” She cries, launching herself to Louis and hugging him around the neck. “It hurts so bad, daddy.”

“I know, love, but the doctor’s are going to make it all better. Here, let me look at you,” Louis sniffs, holding her cheeks and wiping her wet eyes. “Did papa do your hair? It looks beautiful.”

“Yeah,” she nods, sniffing again. 

“He did such a nice job.”

“You do it better.”

“I’m sure he tried really hard to get it just right for you, though. Right, papa?” Louis looks at Harry.

“Yeah, of course.”

“Daddy’s here now, love, don’t cry,” Louis whispers, but he’s a hypocrite, because he’s crying too. His small, precious angel is in a hospital bed and he may or may not be in labor right now.

“Sir, I’d really like to examine you now,” the nurse pleads. Harry’s head shoots up and he stares at Louis.

“Why? What happened?”

“He may be in labor,” the nurse says. 

“My water hasn’t even broken yet, I’m fine,” Louis argues weakly, but his contractions are not fine at all.

“We can examine you here. I’ll go wheel in another bed,” the nurse soothes. Harry is up on his feet and crouching down besides Louis, a hand on his belly. 

“When did this start? This is serious, Louis. It’s a month early,” Harry says lowly, so close to his alpha voice.

“Don’t talk to me with that voice,” Louis snaps. Harry shuts his mouth quickly. “Right when you called me. Scott and Olivia from my class took me, they’re outside I think.”

“Jesus,” Harry sighs. “The doctor is coming soon to check on Mia, hopefully, but we really have to check on you and the baby.”

“I’m scared,” Louis says quietly. “Really scared.”

“No, no, baby, it’s alright. Don’t be scared.”

“It’s too early, and Mia…” Louis trails off, stroking her braided hair. 

“We’re all fine,” Harry says softly, kissing his belly. “It’s going to be okay.”

The doctor walks in with a chart and a nurse trailing behind him. “You must be the other Mr. Styles.”

“Yes, that’s me,” Louis sniffs, wiping his wet cheeks. “Did you figure out what’s wrong with our daughter?”

“Yes, it seems her appendix ruptured, so we’ll have to do surgery immediately.”

“Oh, god,” Louis sobs. Harry pulls him into his chest immediately. 

“Mr. Styles,” the nurse says kindly next to Louis. “I think your water just broke.”

Both Harry and Louis look down to find Louis’ pants soaked. Louis suddenly can feel the familiar pain he went through with Mia, and he has a suspicious he’s moving much faster than she did.

“He…I think he’s coming,” Louis says, gripping the armrests of the wheelchair. “Like, now.”

“We really have to take Mia in for surgery quickly,” the doctor urges gently. Harry looks absolutely distressed.

“Honey, go with Mia. I’ll be fine,” Louis says quickly, breathing harder. “I’ve done it before.”

“I can’t miss the birth of our son!” Harry stresses.

“Someone has to be with Mia, Harry. I’ll be okay. I’ll hold him in as long as I can. Go with Mia, please.”

“Okay…alright,” Harry says, and kisses Louis hard. “Keep him in there as long as you can so I don’t miss it.”

“I’ll try,” Louis lets out a small chuckle. “Mia, honey, daddy has to go for now, but papa is going to be right next to you the whole time, okay? And I’ll see you in a little while.”

“Daddy,” she sobs, throwing her arms around him. “I’m going to miss you.”

“Oh, sweetheart, I’ll miss you too. Can you be a brave girl for me?” Louis asks softly. She nods and sniffs. “That’s my girl. And listen, when you come back to see me, you might get to meet your little brother! You were so excited to see him, yeah?”

“He’s coming?” she asks, sniffing again.

“Yeah, honey, he’s coming now. So daddy really has to go and so do you, okay? I love you so, so much, Mia. My angel.”

“I love you too, daddy,” Mia says, hugging him tight again. 

“Be brave, okay? Papa will be there the whole time. I’ll see you really soon.”

She nods sadly, and Louis’ heart is breaking. 

“Take care of her,” Louis says pointedly at his mate. 

“Of course, sweetheart. Take care of yourself and our boy, okay? I’ll come to see you as soon as I can,” Harry promises.

“Take your time,” Louis says. “He’s not going anywhere. He’ll be with me either way.”

“I love you so much, Lou. I’m so sorry I can’t come,” Harry says, and Louis doesn’t think he’s ever seen him so panicked. Louis brushes his fringe out of his face and kisses him deeply.

“Don’t be sorry. You’re going to be with our daughter, and that means so much to me since I can’t do it. Now come on, then, enough of this. Go get her fixed.”

“I love you.”

“I love you both,” Louis says. They kiss once more and Louis is peppering kisses all over Mia’s red face before they have to leave the room.

When the doctor cheeks Louis, he looks quickly at the nurse. “Get the delivery room ready.”

“What?” Louis croaks. “I have to do it now?”

“He’s already crowning,” the doctor says. “It may have been the stress that caused you to go into labor early. Somehow this moved much faster than most. You’ll have to start pushing as soon as we get into the delivery room.”

“God, but…my mate-“

“I’m sorry, Louis,” the doctor cuts him off. “It’s for the baby’s health.”

Louis nods, holding back a sob. He’s brought to a different room with nurses and doctors bustling around him. He can barely register what’s happening; all he can think about is his poor baby girl in surgery. He never thought that he’d be giving birth alone, without Harry by his side to help him and see the birth of their first son. 

“Louis, dear, are you ready?” a nurse asks softly. Louis blinks at her and nods shortly. 

“Yeah, I’m ready.”

“Alright, Louis,” the doctor says, lifting Louis’ legs to prop them up. “You can do this, I know you can. You’re going to push as hard as you can on the next contraction, okay? When I tell you to push, give it all you’ve got.”

Louis nods shortly, propping himself up and holding onto the bedsides. He waits for the doctor to tell him it’s time, and pushes with all of his might. He nearly forgot how painful natural birth is. It’s awful without Harry to hold his hand and push his hair out of his face. He starts to cry, trying his hardest to get this whole thing over with. 

After twenty minutes, there’s a loud cry. Louis sighs and smiles, falling against the pillow. He looks beside him, filling with dread when he remembers Harry wasn’t here for this, wasn’t here for the birth of their first son. It’s an awful feeling.

“Here is your healthy baby boy,” a nurse coos softly, laying the newborn down into Louis’ arms. Louis burst into tears, grinning madly at his boy.

“Hello, sweetheart,” he says softly, rubbing his cheek with his finger. “I’m your daddy. I’m the one you’ve been inside of for so long. It’s a bit brighter out here, huh? You’ll get used to it. Your papa and sister Mia will come meet you soon, they’re just busy right now. They’re going to love you just like I do.”

“We have to take him to the nursery to get him checked, but we’ll bring him back soon,” the nurse says softly. “You should really get some rest. Your mate and daughter will be back soon, too.”

“Okay,” Louis sniffs, holding back a sob. He’s going to be so alone.

“Have you gotten a name for him?”

“No, my mate and I were going to decide between a few when we saw him, but…yeah,” Louis shrugs, looking back down at his baby. He thinks he already knows what they’re going to pick for him, but he wants Harry to be sure, too.

“Alright,” the nurse smiles, taking the baby away. Louis wipes some tears off of his face and they well him into an empty recovery room, with no one there to be with him. Louis snuggles into the blankets and tries to fall asleep, which isn’t hard, considering he just pushed a baby out of him.  
~  
Distressed doesn’t even begin to explain what Harry is feeling. His husband, his mate, is on another floor, in another room, possibly already given birth to their son. Meanwhile, his daughter is lying next to him with a mask over her face and her small hand limp in his hand. She’s been in surgery for almost an hour, and Harry keeps looking at his watch, wondering if Louis has given birth yet. He really hopes he hasn’t. But, either way, his omega is alone, in pain without Harry by his side to help him. This isn’t exactly how he imagined the day going. 

“How much longer will this take?” Harry asks, worrying his bottom lip. He wants to get to Louis as soon as he can.

“We’re working as fast as we can, Mr. Styles,” the doctor says. “It shouldn’t be much longer.”

“Right,” Harry sighs. “Sorry.”

“Quite alright to be a worried father,” the doctor reassures. 

“Is there any way to check on my mate?” Harry asks. “See if he’s okay?”

“We’ll have a nurse page his doctor.”

Harry waits, looking at Mia and leaning down to kiss her forehead. He needs her to know that he’s right here, right next to her, and he’s hoping it works on a subconscious level, maybe. 

“Your husband is asleep,” one of the nurses says. “The baby is in the nursery.”

“He already gave birth?” Harry asks, shocked. It all happened so quickly, and he didn’t even get to see it.

“Yes, they said he’s very healthy and Louis is doing well. We’ll take you two to him afterwards.”

“Thank you,” Harry sighs. In a way, he’s glad Louis’ delivery was quick, because now he’s asleep and not suffering alone. If he were still in labor, he’d be on his own and in pain with no one to coach him through it. So, it’s almost okay.  
~  
“Harry?” Louis asks weakly, squinting from the bright lights in his face. He doesn’t know how long he’s been asleep, but when he looks over and sees Harry sitting right beside him with their baby boy in his arms. He looks over to his other side and sees Mia in a bed next to his, sleeping soundly. Louis feels instant relief that his family is okay.

“Hey, baby, you’re up,” Harry says softly, smiling. “You did great, I heard.”

“I tried,” Louis smiles tiredly. “Did the best I could by myself.”

“You did wonderful, love. Our gorgeous boy is here and healthy and you did so well,” Harry murmurs. 

“I wish you were with me, though. How did my Mia do?” Louis asks, reaching over to hold her hand in her sleep. 

“She did great,” Harry smiles. “They said everything is great. She was a brave solider, but she missed her daddy a lot.”

“I missed her too,” Louis sighs. “I missed you both so much. I never thought I’d have to do it alone.”

“I know, babe. I’m so sorry you did this without me and I didn’t get to see it, but I’m so proud of you. You did it.”

“I did it,” Louis agrees. “I don’t know how, but I did. We need a name for him. Can’t go by Baby Styles forever, hmm?” 

“Probably not,” Harry grins. “What were you thinking?”

“Well,” Louis says, holding his son’s tiny hand in his as he thinks. “Luca is quite a nice name.”

“Luca is a very nice name. It sounds…right.”

“I think so, too,” Louis smiles at his baby. “Do you like the name, sweetheart? Do you want to be Luca?”

The baby stares up at him with bright blue eyes and Louis takes it as enough of a yes. He kisses his forehead and smiles at him. 

“Daddy?”

Louis looks over at her quickly and squeezes her hand.

“Hi, baby, I’m here. Daddy’s here,” he coos. “How are you feeling?”

“Tired,” she mumbles. “My tummy doesn’t hurt anymore, though.”

“That’s great, honey! That’s because the nice doctors made you all better, yeah? There was nothing to be afraid of. I told you I’d be here when you woke up, I promised. Daddy never breaks his promises, right?”

“Right,” she agrees. “Is that my brother?”

“Yeah,” Harry smiles. “His name is Luca.”

“He’s very cute,” she says sleepily. “I like him.”

“We like him, too,” Louis grins. “Go back to sleep, honey. You need your rest.”

“Okay,” she agrees willingly, which is very rare for her to do. She likes to be awake as much as possible, but now, she’s falling fast.

“Goodnight, sweetheart. Daddy is so proud of you. You were such a big girl today.”

“I love you, daddy,” she yawns, curling up with her stuffed monkey that Harry brought with them. 

“I love you too, honey.”

“And I love you too, papa,” she adds.

“I love you too, lovey. Get some sleep,” Harry says.

She falls back to sleep within seconds, and Louis is sure she’s going to need hours to get all the drugs out of her system and she’ll need to rest as much as she can. Louis is feeling incredibly groggy too, though. He could use some more sleep. It’s been a stressful day.

“You should go back to sleep, too,” Harry says, and Louis suspects their soulbond is just that good.

“Yeah, I think I need it,” Louis agrees. “Are you okay with him?”

“Yeah, course. It’s been a hell of a day for you.”

“A bit,” Louis smiles. 

Harry leans over to kiss him softly and lets him kiss Luca. “We’ll be right here when you wake up.”

“I love you.”

“I love you too, baby,” Harry grins. 

Louis takes one last look at his family and closes his eyes, feeling completely at ease with how his life turned out. Things could be a lot worse.

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is hilourry i love feedback and i love all of you


End file.
